


Loveable (But You're Just Troubled)

by Perilous_Grey



Series: Soul As Sweet as Blood Red Jam [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bill Cipher has the emotional maturity of a crushing grade schooler, Deer Dipper Pines, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triangle Head Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilous_Grey/pseuds/Perilous_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bill Cipher is <em>not</em> a five year old and Dipper Pines is far too amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveable (But You're Just Troubled)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BillDip Week, Day Seven - Valentine's Day
> 
> Again, using song lyrics as titles: credit to “I Am Not A Robot” by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Enjoy the tooth rotting fluff.

“Bill I mean it,” Dipper stated with clear annoyance while continuing his tromp through the deep forest behind the Mystery Shack, “if you’re not going to be helpful, kindly get lost.”

“Aww, Pine Tree, don’t be like that.”

Said demon had invited himself along on Dipper’s day trip far away from the madness of town, primarily Mabel, who had somehow roped Stan into throwing a Valentine’s Day themed party (for a price, of course) and was currently floating above the fuming young deer-adult, gleefully bugging the ever-living hell out of him. Dipper wanted no part of the lovey-dovey nightmare or Bill’s insistent prodding.

Huffing, Dipper shot a withering glare over his shoulder before halting in the center of a small clearing. Towering pines brushed the sky here, lightly swaying branches providing just enough cover for a nice patch of shade in the halo of sunlight not swallowed by treetops. Checking the clearing to make sure it was empty, Dipper folded his legs beneath him with a sigh, grateful for Bill’s momentary disappearance. Just peace and quiet…

And then something soft and wholly foreign brushed his ears.

Startling with a soft bleat, Dipper whipped his head to remove the offending object, in the process spotting Bill leaning causally against the tree next to him, legs crossed, smugness emanating from his non-existent pores.

Dipper opened his mouth to demand what the hell Bill was up to but froze.

“You…made me...a crown of flowers?” The accusation died on the tip of Dipper’s tongue as his brain identified what exactly Bill had placed upon his head. Carefully, as if reaching for a particularly skittish animal, he pulled the crown low enough on his antlers so the woven stems were within his field of vision.

Bill bit back the wide smile that threatened to break free and instead went for exasperation, “Geez Pine Tree, it’s like you think my sole purpose in life is to torment you or something.” _Or something indeed_ , he sardonically snorted to himself.

Dipper was at a loss for words. After years of dealing with the triangle-turned-partially-humanoid demon he had gotten better at reading Bill’s cues, eventually realizing his brand of expressing emotion was as developed as the boys on the playground who use to tug on the pigtails’ of girls they liked. Not that he would ever say anything, of course. Bill would only amp up the pranks and strange gifts - Dipper had enough teeth to last a life, thank you very much.

But for all of that insight, he didn’t actually expect Bill to do anything like this. It was outside his modus operandi. What was he up to?

The half-deer’s heart gave a painful thump. _Could he…?_

No.

It was a silly notion, one he had wrestled with over the years even before the curse had befallen Gravity Falls and transformed its inhabitants into living storybook creatures. Bill was an omniscient being of untold power who had existed long before Dipper was a passing idea in his ancestor’s thoughts and would live long after his bones were returned to Mother Nature.

It was best not to entertain such pointless thoughts no matter how his traitorous heart hoped otherwise.

“-ello, earth to Pine Tree?” A black gloved hand was waving in front of his gaze. Dipper gave a couple startled blinks trying to pull himself back to reality. “Oh, hey you’re back. Finally. Get lost in that ginormous noggin of yours, kid? You were beginning to drool a little bit…”

Dipper pointedly did _not_ wipe his mouth because he did not drool. Ever.

“Just thinking,” he replied, flower crown still gently grasped in one hand.

Bill eyed him shrewdly. “Uh-huh.” Dipper ignored the accompanying eye roll. “Glad I could provide such stimulating company here Pine Tree - ”

“Bill, why did you give me a crown of yellow chrysanthemums?”

The demon stilled, gaze determinedly avoiding Dipper’s probing brown orbs, instead focusing on the surrounding forest. Awkwardly clearing a non-existent throat, Bill addressed the pine needles, “No reason.” A beat. “Gold suits you.”

Dipper’s heart squeezed painfully tight.

“Bill…” he murmured.

“Listen, it’s nothing, okay? Just wanted to see if they would inflame your inferior deer immune system and make your allergies go haywire in a wicked sneezing fit,” _Even if you managed to make disgusting bodily functions like excreting mucus through the nasal cavity somehow adorable_ , “nothing more, nothing less.”

Geez, when had the great Bill Cipher become such a sap? _Stupid Pine Tree_ , he thought churlishly.

Crossing his arms, Bill resolutely avoided looking in Dipper’s general direction, missing the tiny besotted smile gracing the halfling’s lips.

Dipper may have been more logically inclined than emotionally, but when it came to reading Bill Cipher the demon was as transparent as a window; to him anyway. They had spent that much time together (wherein Bill had initially forced his company upon a reluctant Dipper before they reached a mutual understanding and eventual tentative balance), plus his mannerism was rather… childish (in an innocent fashion and wow, _that_ was a term he never imagined applying to the dream demon).

Dipper schooled his features into a semblance of calm even as his pulse thundered in his ears. “You know, you could have told me you liked me, Bill.”

Bill nearly fell over in his haste to face Dipper.

“What.”

The dapperly dressed demon could only stare blankly at the beautiful smile blooming across his Pine Tree’s face.

It edged into a smirk as the demon remained silent, “Good thing they’re not roses. I _am_ actually allergic to those,” he commented while gazing at the still immobile demon. Were his bricks turning a bit pink?

That seemed to do the trick. “Roses are far too cliché, Pine Tree. Where’s the originality these days?” Bill snorted derisively with a flick of his hand, legs casually criss-crossed once more.

“Oh, and declaring yourself a secret admirer through flowers is original? On Valentine’s Day?”

“That’s not what I meant. Flowers are a classic, just not red roses; they’re so overused. Now teeth on the other hand - ”

Dipper cut the hybrid off before he could explain the merits of animal teeth as courting gifts, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of one bricked cheek.

Bill instantly quieted, gloved hands slowly coming to rest at the base of Dipper’s neck to tease the curls there, smoothing up to cup his jaw and press their foreheads together.

Dipper hummed in content. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the trash if you need me. [perilous-grey.tumblr.com](http://perilous-grey.tumblr.com/).


End file.
